Blood Money
by TheNightGirl
Summary: *SYOC OPEN* The gods have left us, no ones heard from then since the start. We're on our own now, constantly fighting for our lives against those who were once our neighbors,friends even family. We'll win this war no matter what it takes. Rated T for language and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

The hard bottom of leather boots dully hit the cracked, yet surprisingly clean concrete floor. The thud of fists making contact with skin echoed throughout the hallway and low grunts of pain found their way to her ears.

The smoke from her cigarette danced in front of her eyes and formed a comforting haze over the seemingly endless hallway with identical metal doors that led to large rooms filled with naïve little teenagers, learning why and how they had to fight for their lives. She choked out a laugh, dark and sour before throwing the cigarette onto the ground and stamping it out.

She brushes off the non-existent dust on her jacket as she reaches the end of the hallway, pulls the heavy metal door open and walks through.

She's met with the sight of everyone sitting in their respectful chairs and she moves to the head of the table sitting down in her chair.

"Good morning! How are we today, hm? Any more corpses we gotta bury?" she asks, her black coated fingernails rapping angrily against the scratched oak wood.

"Oh please, princess. If we had any of that today you'd know about it." said a loud voice from the other end of the table, there sat Michael his familiar brown eyes staring right through her.

"You're right, pretty boy. Because I'm better remember?" She propped her feet up onto the table and leisurely clasped her hands behind her head.

He snorted and she rolled her eyes, before a nasally voice on the left side of her spoke up.

"I'm sorry but we have actual things to worry about, and we don't need you to be acting like children." Grey eyes pierced her from behind thick framed glasses.

"Yes, yes." She waved dismissively at him and sat up properly bringing her clasped hands to rest on the table in front of her. "I'm sorry, Aaron. Please let's begin."

"Well, our radios have picked up that there's going to be a raid tonight and they've got a list of 50+ identified and/or suspected demigods." He read off his notebook.

She sat quietly for a minute before speaking up.

"Well, I guess we better get to them first."

**Hello! I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I needed to get it out so here it is.**

**The general idea is that the humans have discovered the existence of demigods, and obviously are not happy about it and/or are scared which resulted in the creation of camps around the country (United States) where demigods are being experimented on and killed. The demigods are caught and brought into these camps by the Hunters or "lapdogs" as most demigods in the Rebellion call them. These hunters are controlled by the head of state and the General of the Army. **

The Hunters:

Commander – General Mark A. McInerey

Leader of the main group of hunters – General's eldest son or daughter. (Between 18 and 24)

(1) – Male or Female (Between 17 and 22)

(2) – Female (Between 17 and 20)

(3) – Male (16+)

**Now the Rebellion is divided into two parts, those who wish to live peacefully with the humans and those who wish to eradicate them. Those who wish to live peacefully are called the Prostasia, and their symbol is black, flaming wings. Those who wish to eradicate the humans and take control are called the Imitheos, and their symbol is a blood red fist.**

Prostasia:

Commander/Leader – Carmelina "Carmen" Assuro

(1) Male (22)

(2) Male (Between 18 - 20)

(3) Female or Male (18)

Imitheos:

Commander/Leader – "Ace"

(1) Female (Between 19 – 21)

(2) Male (20)

(3) Female or Male (Between 17 – 19)

**So that's all the OC's I need for now, please send them in! The form will be under the rules which I expect you all to read. It will also be posted on my profile!**

**General Rules  
><strong>Send through PM with the subject as: PJO: Character Name

Your character's name should go where it says character name. _- Example - PJO: Carmelina Assuro_

All submission must be sent via PM. I won't even look at submissions in the reviews, sorry.

Fill out _all_ sections of the form.

No Mary Sues or Gary Stus.

For the love of god give your characters flaws, no one is perfect.

There is a limit of two characters per author and they cannot be in the same group, so one character must be in Imitheos if the other is in Prostasia, same goes with Hunters.

**Form:**

Position and Group? (ex: 1/Prostasia) :

Full Name:

Age:

Nationality (Country they're from):

Race (White, Hispanic, etc.):

Hometown:

Appearance (5-7 sentences):

Personality (7-10 sentences):

Family (how they get/got along with mortal parent, how they would treat siblings, relationship with godly parent):

Opinion on Hunters and the General?:

Opinion on the Prostasia and Carmen?:

Opinion on the Imitheos and Ace?:

Hobbies:

Weapon:

Fighter or other?:

Magical Items (optional):

Demigod Abilities:

Fatal Flaw:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Secrets:

Fears:

Types of People They Like:

Types of People They Dislike:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Ideas for Your Character/Story:

Romance? (Yes/No/Type of Person):

Examples of Dialogue (4):

Anything Else?:


	2. Chapter 2

**Prostasia: Carmelina "Carmen" Assuro – Carmen is charismatic and confident, she's an intelligent girl with a tongue that can flatter you into oblivion or whip you like a slaver. She doesn't take shit from anyone and though truly a kind person will always treat new comers with caution.**

**(1) *OPEN***

**(2) Skylar Jones **

**(3)** **Gabriela Sacelia Xaviers AND Lilith Nicole Donovan **

**I accepted both OC's because they were great and because I could do whatever I please, so yeah. **

**Imitheos: "Ace" – Ace though extremely charismatic and flirty, is unforgiving and stubborn. He's an excellent marksman and strategist always seemingly one step ahead of others. He believes deeply in his cause and that what he is doing is the correct way to fix the issue.**

**(1)** **Makena Rex AND Iselinn Nikolai **

**(2) *OPEN***

**(3)** **Junius "Brutus" Acre **

**Hunters: General Mark A. McInerey – The General is harsh and cold, much like his birthplace. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life.** **He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion.**

**Leader of the main group of hunters – General's eldest son or daughter. *OPEN***

**(1)** **Justin Foyer**

**(2) *OPEN***

**(3) *REMOVED, DO NOT SEND ANY OC'S IN FOR HUNTERS SPOT 3!***

**First, I need Hunters desperately. Submissions for the Prostasia and Imitheos will not even be looked at until I get at least one more hunter or the leader of the hunters accepted. Just because your OC is in the Imitheos or Prostasia does not mean they will come out alive or on top by the end of the story.**

**Secondly, some people who have sent me OC's completely disregarded the number of sentences for personality/appearance. You must have more than 5 sentences in your appearance section and more than 7 in your personality section, if your OC does not have that minimum then I will not even consider them. **

**Finally, I'd like for the authors of those accepted is for you guys to send in a new opinion on the General, Carmen and Ace based on the snippets of their personality I added in and to send a short history of your OC's (what their life was like before they joined whatever group they're in, and anything important you'd like for me to know).**

**Once I get all the needed OC's I will put up snippets of their personality and every author who's OC has been submitted will then send me a PM on who'd their character would be friends with/enemies with and/or romantically involved with. **

**Thank you for all your submissions. **


End file.
